Hanging By A Moment
by STRAYDOG92
Summary: Shunsuixnanao oneshot. pre-winter war, just to keep things simple. trying out a third person, i'm not very good at it


Obviously I don't own bleach or any of its characters. But I do own this story! And I would love reviews. And just so you guys know, I am totally open to taking requests, except for yuri. Still, if you guys would like to hit me up with a request, I would gladly take it. I need practice, and I would love to have some new ideas.

Nanao really wasn't a drinker. She wasn't great at drinking games, and she couldn't hold much liquor, when it came down to it. At least tonight she'd managed to keep the sake to a minimum, and she was barely buzzed.

The same could not be said for the lieutenant's companions.

Lieutenants Shuuhei Hisagi and Rangiku Matsumoto sat around the small table with the eight division lieutenant. Both of them were way beyond buzzed, and Nanao was mostly just watching as they made happy fools of themselves. She had no idea how she'd ended up here, to be honest. Nanao had to admit that she was having a pretty good time, however. Even though her mind kept drifting back to the mountain of paperwork that was stacked up on her desk.

Absently, Nanao took another drink of the sake, watching as Rangiku leaned back against the wall. A part of her wished that she could let loose like the busty lieutenant and leave the paperwork for another day, but Nanao didn't work like that. She pushed her glasses higher up on her nose, then looked down at her empty cup of sake. She needed to nonchalantly set it down while not alerting the other two that it was empty. If they knew she had no more sake they would insist on pouring more-

"Soooo, Nanao-chan," Rangiku drawled, making Nanao's head snap up in shock. She had thought the lieutenant was on the verge of passing out, so seeing her bright blue gaze fixed on Nanao's own was a shock. "Tell us. What's your favorite sex position?"

If Nanao had been caught off guard before, now she was completely shocked. "Wh-what?" the woman yelped, self consciously adjusting her glasses. "I-surely I heard you wrong-"

"-Nah, you didn't hear her wrong," Shuuhei slurred, teetering in place. He was staring up at the ceiling. "We're all friends now, so come on. What's the big deal?"

"I don't know why you're asking such a private thing, lieutenants," Nanao stammered, trying to divert them. Honestly, they were drunk, and so their concentration was at the level of a toddler's. Maybe if she waved something shiny in front of their faces they would forget what they were asking her about.

"Come on, Nanao-chan," sang Rangiku, pouring herself another glass of sake. "I'm a woman and Shuuhei is gay. What is there to be embarrassed about?" She was like a dog with a bone with this topic. Her tenacity surprised Nanao. She didn't know a drunk could have this much conviction.

"Well um….I've only had sex in one position," Nanao finally murmured. "You know, the one that everyone has done." With most things Nanao was very confident in her knowledge and didn't mind throwing it out there. Sex was very different. Sex was something that Nanao was very inexperienced in. As she sat there she felt her face burn and hoped it was the alcohol, not a furious blush.

"You've only done missionary?" Rangiku shouted, slamming her hands down on the table and making Nanao wince. If there was anyone outside the tenth division office, Nanao was sure they'd heard her. She checked around for any other spiritual pressure and found none, so she figured that they were safe. Still, that was not something she needed the busty blonde shouting around.

"So what's the big deal?" Nanao hissed anxiously, hunching her shoulders and glaring at the blonde lieutenant. "It's not like I've ever wanted-"

"-You don't know what you're missing!" Rangiku practically sobbed, trying to crawl over the table to Nanao. Before the tenth division lieutenant could knock over the sake, Shuuhei saved it, sweeping it up in his arms and cradling it like a precious artifact. "All the things you could be trying! The reverse cowgirl, the standing lotus-"

"-The sixty-nine," Shuuhei put in, tapping his cheek. Nanao stared at him, confused.

"I thought you got that because of a previous captain," she assumed, backing up as Rangiku reached groping hands toward her. Nanao picked up her book, smacking it at Rangiku in order to fend her off. "Calm down, Rangiku!" She finally growled, jumping to her feet.

"But-but-you don't understand!" the lieutenant wailed. "You've been missing out on so much-"

"-And I've been okay so far!" Nanao reminded her, watching as the blonde lieutenant finally began to calm down. "Honestly, Rangiku, the way you act sometimes would send a hollow into tears," she added, sitting back down at the table. She looked over to see that Shuuhei was still cradling the sake, and she wouldn't be surprised if he started singing to it.

"Do you have a boyfriend right now, Nanao-chan?" Rangiku asked, leaning forward onto the table.

Once again Nanao nervously touched her glasses, frowning at the floor. "No," she admitted, gritting her teeth together. Now that she'd admitted that, the two of them would be trying to set her up with anyone and everyone.

"No? How sad! I remember that boyfriend you had twenty years ago, what was his name Shuuhei?" Rangiku implored, leaning on the male lieutenant.

"Yuuhi of the first division," he reminded her, nodding and protecting his sake from the blonde. "And it was nineteen years ago."

"Why do you remember that?" Nanao demanded, turning red. "You don't need to remember my boyfriends!"

"Well you've been keeping them very secret since then!" Rangiku reprimanded, shaking her finger at Nanao. "So who was your last one? Didn't that boy from the eleventh have a crush on you a few years ago?"

Looking at the floor, Nanao twiddled her thumbs. "Well to be honest," she began, not looking up. "Yuuhi was the last boyfriend I had."

Both of the lieutenants stared at her in shock. "You haven't had a boyfriend in twenty years?" Shuuhei asked, shocked. "There's no way-"

"-What about captain Kyoraku?" Rangiku cut in, once again leaning too far over the table. "Remember when he was following you around last month, singing those lewd songs and complimenting your eyes? I thought for sure you'd gotten with him after that! I would've."

Shuuhei nodded in agreement, taking a long drink of sake. "I would have too!" he affirmed, lifting a hand.

"No! I didn't!" Nanao practically squealed. "How could you think that? I could never sleep with my-with the captain!" she continued, shaking her head from side to side. In truth their words were bringing up the pictures that Nanao herself had thought up on those nights when her body had been aching. Still, it was an unspoken taboo. To hear someone actually remark on her and the captain getting together was something she could never entertain out loud and not in the privacy of her own room.

"Oh, but you've thought about it, haven't you Nanao-chan," Rangiku growled, catching the look in Nanao's eyes. "You think about it every night when you're alone in your room-"

"-Shut up!" Nanao yelped, getting to her feet. "I refuse to hear the both of you talk about my captain like this! It's….it's an outrage!" She stomped her foot and glared at the two of them, who managed to look like children caught doing something bad. Shuuhei even set the sake down behind him on the floor. "Now I suggest that both of you go to sleep, because you've had far too much too drink!" she found herself lecturing. Both of them looked guilty. "Good night, both of you," she concluded, walking to the door. "Go to sleep, and I expect both of you to be up in time for your duties in the morning." With that she left the room, ducking her head to hide the bright red flush that had crept up her neck to her face. She would go to bed. That was exactly what the eighth division lieutenant would do.

Unbeknownst to her, another person had been privy to the lieutenants' conversation. A certain captain sat outside of the building, hiding his spiritual pressure as he watched the stars and listened to the drunken conversation. At first he had thought twice about listening in on the younger lieutenants, but it had paid off in the end, when he'd learned something important about his little Nanao-chan.

Twenty-four hours later Nanao was sitting in her office, working on the paperwork that her lazy captain refused to do. Sometimes she wished she could light a fire under the man's ass to make him actually get things done. Instead she had to settle for bashing him in the face with her book.

With a sigh Nanao leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes and letting her glasses slide down her nose. It was late and Nanao wanted to go to bed. Well, she wanted to go into her room and lie down. She knew that images of her and her captain would be dancing in her head for hours once again. The night before she'd dreamed of having sex with Captain Kyoraku, though the dream turned very strange when the captain sprouted fox ears and a tail, then danced around doing the hokey pokey.

That had snapped her out of her sleep, and it was nearly time to get up anyway. Nanao had then gone the whole day being jumpy as she constantly remembered the dream she'd had.

Now Nanao was tired again. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, then jumped when she felt a certain man's reiatsu coming her way. Of course it was Captain Kyoraku, and of course Nanao didn't know if she could keep a straight face around him. She would probably start imagining him doing the hokey pokey and then she'd break out into hysterics or something.

The lieutenant took a deep breath and calmed herself down, opening her eyes and looking down as the door slid open. Sure enough her captain walked in, a smile on his handsome face as he looked in on Nanao. "Still working, little Nanao-chan?" he drawled, leaning against the doorframe.

Whenever he called her that in just the right voice, Nanao's stomach did flips and she had to take a breath. He'd been affecting her like this for almost thirty years now. Nanao wondered if he knew, but surely he couldn't. She hid her reaction very well. "Yes, captain," she finally answered hastily, realizing he was staring at her and waiting for her reply. "I'm almost finished though-"

"-Why don't you come to the Mikazuki inn with me?" he finally cut in. "I could use a nice soak in the hot spring, and you look like you could as well."

No matter what images were flashing through Nanao's head, this wasn't an unusual request from her captain. Many times he'd invite her on late night outings, usually because captain Ukitake couldn't go. And he'd invited her to the Mikazuki before, having a conversation with her from over the divider. The first time Nanao had found it strange and a bit mortifying, but now she was pretty much used to it. And she knew that if she told him she wanted to keep working he wouldn't leave her alone.

Heaving an internal sigh, Nanao got up from the desk and straightened her uniform. "I suppose I'll go with you, Captain Kyoraku," she said lightly, not looking him in the face.

"Ah, glad to hear it, my little Nanao-chan," Shunsui Kyoraku sighed. He turned sideways in the doorway to let Nanao pass through, but when she did the lieutenant felt the brush of her captain's palm on her hip.

"Did you just touch me?" Nanao asked, narrowing her eyes at the captain. She had a strict rule about personal space, and her captain knew it. In fact, he'd been hit with a book enough times to know that touching her came with a price.

"Yare, yare, Nanao-chan, so grumpy," he chuckled, holding his hands up surrender. "Surely you can forgive a simple accidental brush?" He gave her a look with wide, innocent eyes, blinking at her naively.

Nanao wasn't fooled. She glared at him, though the place on her hip that he had touched burned intensely. The thought crossed her mind that she would like to have him touch her all over, and with her having no clothes on-

That was not something she should be thinking. Nanao realized that she was still glaring at her captain, and he was looking at her with keen interest. "Whatever," the glasses wearing lieutenant muttered, sweeping past him and into the hallway.

Once they were outside Captain Kyoraku stepped up beside Nanao, looking up at the sky. "It's a pretty night," he admired, arms folded across his chest. "Clear, and you can see the stars."

Nanao wasn't much for admiring the sky. She glanced up to see that indeed, the stars were bright tonight, but that was about all she really noticed. "I suppose," she replied absently, not noticing that her captain was staring at her as she looked at the sky.

"Well, it seems only some of us can appreciate a beautiful sight accordingly," he sighed, his eyes roving over her face and the pale column of her neck.

The lieutenant was paying little attention to her captain. Instead she was watching as people passed. It was late at night, but still the street vendors were out, selling food or small trinkets. The two of them were still in the sereitei, but a more relaxed area where inns could be found and some stores as well. It was only in this corner of the sereitei that these people were permitted. Truthfully there were only two inns. One had the hot spring and the other was known for its lavish food. Both were places for the relaxation of soul reapers, as no one else really stayed in either.

"It seems we're here," the captain finally breathed, looking up at the sign for the inn. He walked in and Nanao followed him, eyes glued to his kimono-clad back. She barely listened as he paid for the use of a hot spring.

The woman at the desk handed each of them towels, and then directed them to either side of the partition. Captain Kyoraku glanced at Nanao as she accepted her towel and then walked to the right. His eyes glittered with something akin to amusement, but his lieutenant didn't notice. Honestly she was tired from her restless day, and was beginning to love the thought of soaking in the hot spring for a while before going to bed.

Once in the hot spring area, Nanao stripped out of her uniform and folded it on a bench, following it by letting her hair down and taking off her glasses. Her vision was not that bad, truthfully, she just had trouble with seeing things far away. Up to ten feet in front of her everything was clear, but then things started to blur.

With a sigh, Nanao sank into the hot water, moaning softly as her skin was immediately warmed. In reality the night was a cool one and Nanao knew that when she exited the hot springs she would be freezing in the cold night air.

"Are you there, Nanao-chan?" a voice called from the other side, making Nanao lift her head and look at the bamboo wall separating them.

"Yes, captain," Nanao replied, closing her eyes and leaning against the bamboo wall.

"Did I tell you about the dog I found today, my little Nanao-chan?" the captain continued in a voice just loud enough for Nanao to hear. She had a feeling he was just across the bamboo wall, though she didn't know that he was also leaning against it, just like she was.

"A dog?" Nanao questioned, her eyes still closed as she sank deeper into the water. "Where did you find a dog?"

"In the Rukon district," Captain Kyoraku sighed. "I was sent there to talk to someone, and I found a small dog at the side of a road. He'd had his paw run over by a wheel." Nanao heard some splashing from the other side, but she paid little attention to it as she let herself relax against the wall. "I stopped and picked it up before it could get injured any more, and I know a few things about healing." His voice had drifted faintly, but now it was back to being close to Nanao. "I healed the dog up, and then a child ran up to me, crying about her lost puppy. When I presented the dog to her, she was ecstatic. The little girl's father had given her the puppy, and the dog was her best friend."

"How very chivalrous of you to take time from your schedule to save a puppy," Nanao murmured, shifting in the water slightly.

"Chivalrous? No, my little Nanao-chan. Chivalrous would have been staying on the other side of the hot spring," Captain Kyoraku growled in Nanao's ear as a hand wrapped around her waist.

Nanao gasped and opened her eyes to see her captain in front of her, a Cheshire grin on his face. "C-captain!" she gasped, wrapping her arms around her chest. "What are you-"

Before she could finish, Shunsui Kyoraku crushed his lips to hers, making his lieutenant squeak in surprise. His lips molded to hers as he kissed her, his hand cupping her hip gently as to not make her feel rushed. He nipped at her lips to request entrance to her mouth, and before Nanao knew it she had obliged him by parting her lips. Immediately his tongue swept around her mouth, rubbing against her tongue before licking at her bottom lip. "My beautiful Nanao-chan," he purred against her lip. "Tell me you don't want this and I'll go."

Here it was. The decision. Of course Nanao knew he would never force himself on her. He was giving her the option. At her reluctance to answer, Shunsui began to back away, but then Nanao found herself grabbing his arm.

"Wait!" she entreated, looking at him with a plea in her dark eyes. "I don't….want you to leave." And there he had it. The truth. Shunsui had been right. His little Nanao-chan had wanted him all along. A smile graced his lips as he stepped forward, grabbing both her hips and melding his lips to hers once again. Her hands slowly uncurled from her chest and she tentatively pressed them against his shoulders, feeling his hard muscles under the smooth planes of his chest. "But-captain-" she interrupted between kisses.

"-Shunsui," he cut in, kissing his way down her jaw.

"I'm not-that is-I'm not very….experienced." Nanao looked away from him, to the water at her side.

Shunsui growled in his throat and tipped her chin up so she was looking into his eyes. "You are perfect in every way," he informed her, stroking his thumb over her bottom lip. "No matter how many men you've been with, or how few. You could never be anything but perfect." His voice was a low murmur as he again kissed her throat, making his way down to her collarbone. His hands grasped her hips tightly and then moved up past her ribs and to her breasts. As he rolled his thumb over her left nipple Nanao gasped, arching her back into his touch.

He hummed softly into her skin as he licked the water from her pale skin, his fingers working over her erect nipple. "Shunsui," she whimpered, one of her hands tangling in his long brown hair.

"Yes, my little Nanao-chan?" he chuckled, his free hand trailing back down her body to her thighs. "Is there something you wanted?" he nudged her thighs apart and brushed his fingers against her core, making her gasp.

"I need-I need-" Nanao couldn't finish her sentence, as Shunsui delved a finger into her wet folds. She gasped and arched her back into him, his hard length brushing against her abdomen.

"You need what?" Shunsui continued, his voice holding a tint of amusement. He rubbed a finger over her clit and Nanao moaned loudly, clutching her hands on his shoulders. "I don't think I heard that, my little Nanao-chan," he chuckled, expertly bringing her closer to the edge. She couldn't answer. She was too busy dealing with the feeling that was spreading from between her thighs. She arched against his fingers, trying to ride them to her bliss. Finally he rubbed her clit one more time and then delved his two fingers into her once again and she lost it, coming with a howl that could have woken the entire sereitei.

Before she had recovered, Shunsui had picked her up and taken her to the side of the pool. He laid her onto the cold stone on her back and she shivered, looking up at the moonlit sky. Then her vision was obscured by her captain, who was on his hands and knees above Nanao. She let out a pent up breath, looking up at him as he sat back on his knees and hooked both of her legs over his shoulders. Nanao watched her captain with half lidded eyes as he lined himself up with her and then met her eyes a moment before he rolled his hips forward and was sheathed inside of her.

Nanao gasped loudly and closed her eyes, biting her lip as she looked up at the night sky. Shunsui grabbed her hips and pulled her onto him, her legs tensing on his shoulders. He had a rhythm as he thrust inside her, and every time he did she gave a gasp and met his thrust with an arch of her hips.

Both of them were getting close, and Shunsui's thrusts were becoming erratic and uneven. Nanao was panting and groaning loudly, not caring who could hear. "Nanao…" Shunsui moaned, a moment before he shuddered and came inside her. She followed him, gasping and stiffening as her body exploded with pleasure.

Moments later both of them were lying on the ground, breathing heavily. Nanao had her head on Shunsui's chest, and the man was staring up at the sky as she ran her fingers over his muscles.

"Captain Kyoraku," she whispered, looking up at him through half closed eyes. "I think I'm falling for you."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I think I fell for you a long time ago," he replied, curling his arm around her shoulders. "And if we keep this up we can get you past just having sex in the 'usual position.'"

That made Nanao sit up and she glared at her captain. "Were you eavesdropping on our conversation, captain?" the woman growled, narrowing her eyes sharply.

He blinked, backing up quickly. "No! That is-not intentionally. I was just passing by, Nanao-chain."

"You pervert!" she yelled, her face reddening. "I can't believe you!" she rolled over onto her knees, straddling his waist as a smirk broke over her features. "I think I'll have to do something to discourage you listening in on my conversations," she informed him, resting her hands on either side of his face.

Shunsui smiled back at her, reaching up a hand to touch her jaw. "I look forward to it," he growled with a glint of amusement in his eyes.


End file.
